Momentos
by rebeca-chan
Summary: Momentos en la vida cotidiana de Fate Testarossa Harlaown y Nanoha Takamachi con algunas enfermizas ocurrencias de Hayate Yagami. pasen y lean T.T no me dejen sola
1. Chapter 1

Momentos

Capítulo 1: La despedida

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ MENCIONADOS NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-así que es hora que te vayas…-decía una joven con la mirada en el suelo

-sí, lo siento pero llamaron de última hora y es una emergencia…no llores por favor…-la otra chica la abrazo tratando de reconfortar a Nanoha que no paraba de llorar

-p-pero…apenas tienes tres días que saliste del hospital y aun tienes esa herida abierta que ¿es que no pueden esperar a que te recuperes para mandarte a otra misión aún más difícil que la anterior?

-lo siento pero si no iba yo te mandarían a ti y eso no lo podía permitir, por favor perdóname…-bajo la cabeza

-no te disculpes tu solo quieres protegerme y eso lo agradezco pero siempre que lo haces sales herida, Fate-chan, me pongo muy triste cuando me informan que algo salió mal y te han herido….por favor ten cuidado….-la abrazo más fuerte

-te juro que lo tendré ahora tengo que irme…-beso su frente con cariño y delicadeza

-mmm~ Fate-mama?...-la pequeña vivio llegaba a la sala de estar frotándose un ojo y bostezando

-vivio que haces levantada son las 3 de la mañana deberías estar durmiendo.-medio regaño Fate tomando a la niña en sus brazos, qué tenían unas vendas alrededor.

-pero vivio quería despedirse de Fate-mama, vivio quería desearle suerte y decirle que se cuide…-la niña casi dormida susurro mientras el sueño la invadía.

-gracias vivio pero es hora de que vuelvas a la cama-Fate llevo a la niña, que ya se encontraba dormida, a su habitación

-Nanoha-llamo débilmente- es hora de que me valla…volveré lo más pronto que pueda

-Fate-chan ten mucho cuidado, vuelve sana y salva por lo que más quieras…llámanos- volvió a abrazarla

-si la comunicación me lo permite lo hare…te amo- deposito un beso en sus labio procurando que llevara todo el cariño que tenía hacia ella.

-y yo a ti Fate-chan…-dijo una vez que sus labios se separaron.

-nos vemos Nanoha…

-Fate-chan…

La puerta se cerró dejando a Nanoha sola casi lamentándose no poder hacer nada para que se quedara, y, aunque no quisiera esa era….la despedida.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Próximo capítulo:

-heladooooooooo….

-corre aléjate de ahí….

-NANOHAAA

-FATE-CHAN

BANG….

Chan chan chan chan chan chan quiero un taco~ canturreo

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: jojojo yo aquí empezando otro fic sin terminar los demás en fin si os gusto deja tu comentario si no te gusto deja tu comentario, si quieres comprarme una quesadilla deja un comentario, si quieres golpearme deja un comentario, si quieres que acabe los demás fics deja un comentario, si quieres que me calle deja un comentario…

Ok creo que no era necesario pero bueno gracias por leer y esperan muchas cosas de este fic como, explosiones….terremotos….tsunamis…..avalanchas…..una guerra mundial…y lo más importante….un gato.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	2. ReencuentroSalida Familiar

Momentos

Capítulo 2: Reencuentro…Salida Familiar

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**-**Fate-chan vuelve, Fate-chan vuelve, Fate –chan vuelve….que debo hacer, que debo hacer….-Nanoha que se encontraba en casa limpiándola (por cuarta vez) estaba ansiosa

-Nanoha-mama….

-Fate-chan vuelve…

-Nanoha-mama…

-tal vez debería preparar la cena….

-Nanoha-mama

-no se le va a enfriar…

Vivio que se cansó de llamar a su madre decidió hacer lo último que se le ocurrió

-¡NANOHA-MAMA!...-grito al momento que le pellizcaba la mejilla

-¡VIVIO!...-grito Nanoha sobándose la zona lastimada

-…-se quedó callada por la reacción de la cobriza

-l-lo siento… ¿Qué es lo que querías?...-se agacho a la altura de su hija

-¿si Fate-mama vuelve hoy…podríamos salir al parque?-su voz fue un mero susurro pero por suerte (y al aparato auditivo que tuvo que ponerse Nanoha para escucharla) entendió lo que quiso decir

-si Fate-mama quiere no veo porque haya problema….

Los ojos de diferente color de la niña, brillaron llenos de alegría al recibir tal respuesta

-ahora vete a dar un baño para esperar a que llegue Fate-mama…-sonrió

-wiiiiiiiii ¡PATITO DE HULE! ¡PATITO DE HULE!-gritaba la niña mientras corría al baño

-creo que no le deberíamos dar tanta azúcar…-pensó en voz alta

Comenzó a alistarse mientras la pequeña vivio seguía en el baño. Canturreo una canción que decía más o menos así….

_**Pony salvaje.**_

_**Poni savaje (aaaah)**_

_**con cuerpo de poni (aaaah)**_

_**hay vida en tu vida (aaah)**_

_**Pero igual eres poni (aah)**_

_**Poni salvajee (aah)**_

_**Poni salvajee (aah)**_

_**Poni, poni, poni, poni.**_

_**Poni savaje (aaaah)**_

_**Con cuerpo de poni (aaaah)**_

_**Hay vida en tu vida (aaah)**_

_**Pero igual eres poni (aah)**_

_**Poni salvajee (aah)**_

_**Poni salvajee (aah)**_

_**Poni, poni, poni, poni.**_

_**Yo soi tu poni loca**_

_**Yo soi tu poni loca,**_

_**Yo soi el poni poni poni poni poni loca**_

_**Yo soi tu poni loca**_

_**Yo soi tu poni loca,**_

_**Yo soi el poni poni poni poni poni loca.**_

_**Soy yo el poni salvaje**_

_**El mas hueco e' la poblacion**_

_**Me gusta la pichula soy hueco i maricon :c**_

_**Te gusta el pico bandiido bandido**_

_**Por detra por detra por el chico**_

_**Te gusta el pico bandiido bandido**_

_**Por detra por detra por el chico.**_

_**Dicen que los ponis no deben galopear**_

_**Pero el no aguanta hecharselo por detraaa**_

_**Es una potra loca, le gusta el pico**_

_**Se junta con el hueo frito**_

_**Y se comen por detraas.**_

_**El barnie es huecoo hi hi**_

_**Hueco oh es una potra loca**_

_**Es super hueco el maricon**_

_**El barnie es huecoo hi hi**_

_**Hueco y maricon**_

_**Es una barni loca, barni loca, loca,locaaa**_

_**Eran las 10 de la noche piloteaba mi bici**_

_**Andaba con taco alto**_

_**El poni el potro salvaje.**_

_**Estaba lloviendo fuerte yo le dije oye sube**_

_**Yo te llevo a dar una vuelta**_

_**Pero no sea tan loca.**_

_**Se lo hechó a la bocaa**_

_**El poni, pá la bici y too los wuones _ el poni**_

_**Porque el poni... Es hueco?!**_

-¿Nanoha?-Fate quien estaba llorando de la risa logro articular palabra

-¿f-f-f-Fate-chan cuanto tiempo tienes ahí?-pregunto toda avergonzada…

-pues…jajajajjajjjajajajasiofjgwsugtbhaidsjgijahdbfnuge l-l-lo siento….p-pero pony salvaje aaaa-trato de imitar su voz

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A:otro capitulo lol espero que haya gustado deja tu comentario. (aclaro aun no ha terminado este capitulo pero ya me dio flojera terminarlo así que será en dos partes)

Hasta la próxima actualzacion.


	3. ReencuentroSalida Familiar (2)

Momentos

Capítulo 3: Reencuentro….Salida Familiar (2)

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**En el capítulo anterior.**_

_**Poni salvajee (aah)**_

_**Poni salvajee (aah)**_

_**Poni, poni, poni, poni.**_

_**Yo soi tu poni loca**_

_**Yo soi tu poni loca,**_

_**Yo soi el poni poni poni poni poni loca**_

_**Yo soi tu poni loca**_

_**Yo soi tu poni loca,**_

_**Yo soi el poni poni poni poni poni loca.**_

_**Soy yo el poni salvaje**_

_**El mas hueco e' la poblacion**_

-¿f-f-f-Fate-chan cuanto tiempo tienes ahí?-pregunto toda avergonzada…

-pues…jajajajjajjjajajajasiofjgwsugtbhaidsjgijahdbfnuge l-l-lo siento….p-pero pony salvaje aaaa-trato de imitar su voz

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Mou Fate-chan no te burles de mí…

-p-p-pero….jajajajaja…..c-como no reírse de semejante canción….-continuaba con su desenfrenada risa

-dejando eso de lado como te s…-guardo silencio al ver a la rubia con unas vendas en su cuello, y, alcanzo a distinguir otra en la pierna.

-¿Qué te pasa?...-se preocupó al ver a Nanoha sin moverse

-¿te han herido cierto?-pregunto seria con una mirada triste

-s-solo es algo pequeño, no hay que preocuparse…-se rasco la nuca nerviosa

-no me mientas, sé que fue algo grave, por favor deja de mentir no me gusta que me ocultes cosas…-bajo la cabeza

-yo…

-¡FATE-MAMA!...-grito vivio mientras corría hacia su madre

-vivio que alegría…-se agacho haciendo una mueca de dolor que paso desapercibida para vivio pero no para Nanoha.

-Fate-mama te estábamos esperando….-contesto alegre

-¿así? ¿y se podría saber porque?...-pregunto fingiendo curiosidad

-vivio y Nanoha-mama nos preguntábamos que….si….¿podríamos ir al parque?-susurro lo ultimo

-mmmm….ha sido una misión difícil….no veo cual será es el problema-sonrió haciendo que la niña la abrazara muy pero muy fuerte lastimando sus costillas. Un ligero, casi inaudible quejido salió de sus labios cuando sintió el apretón

-Fate-mama… ¿Estas segura? si quieres podríamos quedarnos aquí a descansar…-bajo la cabeza

-si vivio, no te preocupes estoy bien solo déjame hablar un momento con Nanoha-mama para poder irnos…-bajo a la niña que se dirigió a su habitación para darles privacidad

-Nanoha…

-Fate-chan eso demuestra que no estás bien….déjame ver…-pidió acercándose a ella

-de acuerdo-sonrió y suspiro

-Fate…traes todo el dorso vendado… ¿de que iba la misión?-pregunto más seria de lo normal

-pues era una misión de reconocimiento a una supuesta base clandestina pero resulto ser una trampa…-cerro los ojos para recordar-nos rodearon y emboscaron….nos superaban en número….así que use mi ataque más poderoso haciendo estragos en sus fuerzas pero para mí desgracia atacaron por la espalda….luego de eso no recuerdo nada más….-bajo la cabeza

-Fate….

-digo la verdad…-se apresuró a contestar

-gracias…-la abrazo

-¿de que?...-estaba totalmente confundida

-por preocuparte, y ser tú la que fuiste a aquella misión solo para salir lastimada tú, y yo no…gracias…-escondió su cara en su cuello

-qué te parece si salimos un rato al parque…-cambio de tema.

-de acuerdo…

Salieron del departamento para iniciar su viaje. En el auto, ya que todo estaba en silencio, Fate decidió jugar un poco.

-vivio que te parece cantar una canción…..-dijo la rubia quitando momentáneamente la vista del camino para ver el retrovisor enfocado en su hija

-¿Qué clase de canción Fate-mama?...

-una que Nanoha-mama estaba cantando….-la cobriza palideció al instante

_Imaginación de Nanoha_

_Pony salvaje aaaa_

_(Nanoha estaba haciendo un bailecito todo raro que parecía más una convulsión)_

_Con cuerpo de pony aaa_

_(Tomo una maceta y comenzó a bailar tango* tango ganas de un pozole lol*)_

_Hay vida en tu vida aaa_

_(Comenzó ahora a bailar *lo siento si los ofendo pero me causa tanta gracia imaginar que baile así* perreo intenso *me da escalofríos pero es el baile más cómico que jamás he visto*_

_Entonces Nanoha se dio cuenta que Fate la veía desde el otro lado. Y dijo _

_-o mi Nanoha acabas de ensuciar el nombre del baile con tus combinaciones….lo siento te voy a dejar por Signum a ella le gusta el rap y el rock lo siento…-dijo sin emoción alguna_

_-p-pero Fate-chan…_

_-en verdad aparte tiene pechos más grandes que los tuyos adiós…._

_-¡NO!_

_Fin de la imaginación de Nanoha_

-¡NO!-grito la cobriza

-Nanoha ¿estás bien?...-pregunto Fate preocupada

-Fate te juro que no vuelvo a cantar esa endemoniada canción pero no me dejes…-comenzaba a sollozar

-de que….Nanoha que cosas estas diciendo…-freno el coche y se estaciono sin aun haber llegado a su destino

-Fate…no volveré a bailar pero no me deje por Signum por favor…-se abrazó de ella

-Nanoha no hablaba de esa canción del pony, si es cierto que es muy divertido la forma en que lo cantaste pero yo hablaba de la otra…-sonrió quitando las lágrimas de los ojos de Nanoha

-de cual…-se sorprendió

-la que cantaste el día que mis pesadillas regresaron, la canción que me causo cáncer de oído, la canción que casi me deja paralitica, la canción que odio tanto como muchas otras personas….-y la lista podía continuar.

-no sé de qué me estás hablando….-entre cerro los ojos

-la que dice algo así….

Chambelán de caramelo, suave por dentro macizo por fuera  
>Vente a mis quince ya, a gozar la noche entera<br>Si tu regalo no es grande te quedas afuera  
>Vas a necesitar tener cuadritos y estar galán<br>Si lo que estas buscando es ser mi sexy chambelán  
>Vente a mis quince ya, vamos a celebrar, mi sexy chambelán<br>Quiero dejar de jugar a la princesa  
>Quiero to-to-tomar cerveza<br>No usare corpiño nunca más, me compre braseares en el Aurrera  
>Mi papa me compro mis aretes a trece meses sin intereses<br>Hice la dieta del brócoli hervido, para entrar en este vestido  
>Vente a mis quince ya, vamos a celebrar, mi sexy chambelán<br>Vente a mis quince ya, te quiero disfrutar mi sexy chambelán  
>El día que me bendiga la Virgencita, porque ya no soy una morrita<br>Por primera vez me voy a depilar, siente mis axilas al bailar el vals  
>En el brindis chuparemos copas, pa'que se cumpla mi deseo de ir a las Europas<br>Frente a la hummer rosa, pa'salir del quemacocos  
>¡Como diosaaaaa!<br>Vente a mis quince ya, te voy a ser sudar, mi sexy chambelán  
>¿Te cuento un secreto?<br>Sueño con ser tu quinceañera, yo también ando como burro en primavera  
>Si te portas bien, te doy el honor, de ser el primero en ir al sur del Ecuador<br>Todos los días escribo en mi diario, que podamos juntos irnos a un balneario  
>Y cuando me veas entraras en shock, porque soy la flor más bella de Cococyoc<br>Va haber cochinita y tamales de caviar  
>Pero solo si llegas puntual<br>Vinieron mis padrinos de Aberdin, me tregieron barnices del Walgreens  
>Ya guarde mi última muñeca, prefiero derretirme en tu cuerpo azteca<br>Si pudiera pedir un deseo, me gustaría que fueras güero  
>Vente a mis quince ya, vamos a celebrar mi sexy chambelán<br>Vente a mis quince ya, te quiero saborear, mi sexy chambelán  
>¡Vente papa!<p>

-¿ya recuerdas?...-dijo vomitando en una bolsa café

-a si ya recuerdo esa cancion…creo que la cantare….-la rubia le tapo la mano para que se callara

-si te atreves a cantar esa cancion otra vez te juro que te cambio por Signum-dijo muy seria

-d-de acuerdo…

Retomaron el camino de nuevo hacia un parque de diversiones que quedaba cercas de su casa.

-Heladooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-vivio grito y salió corriendo

-creo que si deberia comer menos azucar…-dijo Nanoha jalando a la niña que queria salir corriendo hacia la dulceria

-yo diria que si….-caminaron tomadas de la mano hasta llegar a una banca cercas de una torre de luz.

-mira Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama un _GATO_…-la niña lo cogio en su brazos y salió corriendo

-creo que se lo va a querer quedar…-dijo Nanoha

-creo que si que dices ¿nos lo quedamos?-pregunto juntando sus frentes

-yo diria que si nyahahaha….-compartieron un beso hasta que…

Un gran estruendo asusto a todos. Una _EXPLOSION_ se ocasiono justo alado de la torre donde estaban Nanoha y Fate sentadas y vivio se petrifico en su lugar cerrando los ojos.

-corre alejate de ahí…..-grito Fate saliendo, tal cual bala, hacia su hija

-FATE-CHAN….-grito Nanoha corriendo detrás de ella

-NANOHA…-grito y cuando las 3 estaban debajo de la torre que estaba colapsando ancima de ellas Fate lanzo lejos a Nanoha y Vivio.

BANG….-la torre cayo encima de ella

Una ola de humo se levanto en el lugar anulando la vision. Nanoha protegio a Vivio con su cuerpo hasta que sintio que fue necesario.

-¿Fate-chan?...-fue un susurro de sus labios esperando lo peor.

-na..no…ha…-una debil voz la sorprendio al sentir una mano humeda tocar su hobro

Giro y vio a Fate con un hilillo de sangre bajando por su cara, su ropa estaba manchada de esta, sus brazos con muchos raspones. Pero a pesar de eso le dedico una sonrisa.

-Fate-chan-se lanzo a llorar a sus brazos y vivio se les unio rapidamente

-¿estan las dos bien?-pregunto algo preocupada

-si gracias…

-gracias Fate-mama…

Se dieron un abrazo.

-es hora de volver a casa mañana tienes escuela vivio…-dijo Fate de nuevo atrayendo la atencion de ambas chicas

-pero Fate-chan tenemos que ir a un hospital…-se asusto Nanoha

-no hay problema~ solo son unos raspones…ahora vamonos

Regresaron a casa, vivio ya estaba dormida así que Nanoha la cargo a su habitacion mientras Fate estaba en la ducha relajandose un poco. Al poco rato salió con el pelo humedo.

-ven hay que curarte esas heridas…-dijo Nanoha jalandola de la mano.

-de acuerdo~-canturreo mientras caminaba atrás de Nanoha.

Cuando sus heridas fueron cubiertas por unas banditas y unas gasas ambas se fueron a la cama despues de un día muy largo.

Se abrazaron y comezaron a ponerse _cariñosas_ hasta que sintieron una mirada. El **GATO **las estaba observando desde el marco de la puerta.

-ese **GATO** me esta asustando-susurro Fate

-a mi igual…

Decidieron ignorarlo y volver a dormir. Pero sin duda esta si que fue una…Salida Familiar.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Proximo capitulo:

-dame de tu quesadilla…

-no…

-¡el **GATO… **!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

N/A:hey hey hey aquí yo con otro cap. Más. (informo- si ofendi a alguien mis mas sinceras disculpas, igual si les gusto o no dejen un comentario y respecto al **GATO** es algo que remarcare ya que mas adelante tendra un papel vital en la historia así que no se olviden del **GATO) **

Hasta la proxima actualizacion


	4. El Desayuno

Momentos

Capítulo 4: El Desayuno

N/A: advierto que este capítulo será más corto de lo normal

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de su pequeña aventura en el parque de diversiones. Nanoha y Fate dormían plácidamente en su enorme cama.

-Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama vivio tiene que desayunar para irse a la escuela…-hablo su hija moviendo la cama.

-emñññ~-dijo Nanoha

-descuida yo iré…-una adormitada Fate estaba a punto de levantarse

-no tú debes estar muy cansada ya voy….-con los ojos cerrados se levantó pero cayo de nuevo casi roncando.

-creo que la cansada aquí es otra jejeje duerme un rato más no te preocupes…-se levantó y llevo a vivio a la cocina.

Entraron y vivio se sentó en la mesa a esperar. Mientras Fate cocinaba **EL GATO** la miraba fijamente, sin darse cuenta trato de tomar una cuchara cercas de **EL GATO. **Le araño la mano y un quejido salió de sus labios.

-mira **GATO** no sé lo que quieres pero será mejor que no hagas nada raro…- **EL GATO** la miro moviendo sus bigotes graciosamente

Continuo cocinando y cuando sirvió la comida y se la dio a Vivio. **EL GATO** le salto en la cabeza.

-¡Fate-mama!-Vivio se asusto

-d-d-descuida Vivio….t-tu apúrate a desayunar Vita no tarda en llegar-apenas pudo hablar cuando **EL GATO** se lanzó a sus piernas arañando cuanta cosa se encontraba

-¡GATO ENDEMONIADO SUELTAME!-grito Fate enojada

DIN DONG…

-me voy Fate-mama ten un buen día-le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras quitaba al animalejo

-tú también Vivio esfuérzate…-beso su frente

Salió y el felino estaba sentado frente a ella mirándola fijamente. Se movió para la derecha y **EL GATO** la siguió, se movió para la izquierda y sucedió lo mismo.

"tengo que deshacerme de esta cosa…distracción…"pensó para actuar

-¡mira una lata de atún!-grito y el gato giro, aprovecho y salió corriendo a su habitación

"corre Fate Testarossa, corre por tu vida no puedes perder eres más rápida que esa cosa" pensaba mientras corría.

Casi llegando EL GATO salto a sus piernas tirándola al piso.

-ESTUPIDO GATO DEJAME EN PAZ-grito pateándolo y lanzándolo a una pared haciendo un sonido hueco.

-Fate que le has hecho al pobre GATO…-Nanoha salió corriendo con esa bola de pelos.

-¿te preocupas por esa cosa y no por mí que casi me desfigura la cara?-se enfado

EL GATO soltó un gemido lastimero cuando Nanoha lo cargo.

"ese sonido sonó cundo suena el sonido, verdaderamente…FALSO" se altero

-Nanoha ese GATO esta fingiendo….-le apunto con el dedo en forma acusadora

-por dios Fate-chan es solo un GATO como podría hacer semejante cosa…-dijo fastidiada por la actitud infantil de la rubia.

-se está burlando de mí, aparte de que me araño por todas partes…mira y dime que no me odia ese demonio de gato-medio grito

-Fate-chan hoy duermes en el sofá…

-p-pero…

-nada de peros…

-bien pero ten en cuenta que no tendrás nada de juegos….-advirtió regresando a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

Preparo todo y a Nanoha solo le preparo una comida digna de los dioses. Cereal con leche.

-dame de tu quesadilla…-lloriqueo

-no-respondió fríamente.

-que es lo que tienes…-se enfado

-EL GATO eso es lo que tengo, ese GATO se está burlando de mí y tú solo lo apoyas…-metió lo que le quedaba de quesadilla a la boca.

-pero…

-nada de peros…mejor me voy a trabajar…nos vemos en la noche…-estaba a punto de salir cuando Nanoha la detuvo

-¿no se supone que descansarías después de todo lo que paso?

-no…-miro al GATO-nos vemos en la noche

Y así se fue dejando a Nanoha sola con EL GATO

-bien…creo que limpiare la casa…-dijo para si misma comenzando

*jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaja por fin ahora podre planear mi venganza y luego….DOMINAR EL MUNDO MUAJAJAJAJA* EL GATO dijo con su voz minina y riéndose *kjlqehfiuhsdcnkqblkewjfhldshpfiauhkpjfh iu una bola de pelo*se atraganto y escupio pelos con babas

-quien anda ahí…-dijo Nanoha asomándose-a solo eres tu veo que te atragantaste con una bola de pelos…-lo cargo y acaricio.-vamos a terminar de limpiar….-y si se fue

Después de todo solo fue…El Desayuno

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Próximo capitulo:

-ese endemoniado GATO

-hey espera

-¡SI!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: otro cap. Más con EL GATO haciendo de las suyas. Si se que estuvo corto pero así me gusta.

En fin gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado dejen su comentario. :3

Hasta la próxima actualización


	5. Una Noche Terrible

Momentos

Capítulo 5: Una Noche Terrible

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-regrese…-dijo Fate entrando por la puerta mientras suspiraba cansada

-bienvenida…-recibió Nanoha

-¿y vivio?...-pregunto sentándose en el sofá.

-dijo que quería quedarse en casa de Hayate a jugar con Vita y Zafira…

-o ya veo… ¿hay algo de cenar? Muero de hambre-dijo sobándose el estomago

-no lo siento también acabo de llegar y no he preparado nada…

-no hay problema…que te parece si vas a tomar un baño mientras preparo algo…-dijo levantándose del sillón

-pero…

-nada de peros ahora ve…-la empujo suavemente (tanto que su cara choco con la puerta del baño)-recuerda que te amo-grito para que la escuchara

Entro a la cocina y el Gato estaba en la barra, siguiéndola con la mirada.

-Gato no sé qué es lo que quieres pero será mejor para los dos que lo dejemos morir por la paz…-hablaba extendiendo la mano. El Gato giro su cabeza a un lado como fingiendo extrañeza.

-¿Fate-chan?-Nanoha contenía su risa-¿Qué es lo que haces?

-¿eh?... n-nada solo quería ver el…el… ¿Qué te gustaría de cenar?-cambio de tema

-lo que sea está bien…-seguía aguantando su risa.

-de acuerdo ahora ya vete a duchar no tardo en preparar la cena…-contesto viendo a Nanoha como se adentraba en el baño.

3…

….

2…...

….

1…

…

0

-MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

El gato salto a la cabeza de Fate sacando sus garras e incrustándolas en todo su cuerpo.

"_en el baño"_

-¿Qué serán esos ruidos haya afuera?...

*-GATO DEL DEMINIO SUELTA MI CABELLO*-se escuchó gritar a Fate

-nyahahaha creo que Fate se obsesiono con el gato…

*-VEN AQUÍ DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS*-volvió a escuchar

-¿Qué rayos….?-se escucharon platos romperse

Salió de la ducha para empezar a cambiarse

"_fuera del baño"_

Mientras el gato la arañaba Fate daba vueltas en círculos tratando de liberarse del gato.

-GATO DEL DEMONIO SUELTA MI CABELLO- grito golpeándose ella misma con la pared haciendo al gato caer al piso.

Respiraba irregularmente viendo a el gato gruñir todo raro (como tu cuando tienes hambre y vez a alguien comiendo un estúpido y sensual taco)

El felino sonrió (no lo sé así como cuando te das cuenta que está viendo un anime y hay Yuri en el) saco su garra de su pata derecha y la lamio.

Fate se quedó observando hasta que la bola de pelos corrió hasta los platos.

-no te atreverías…-dijo en voz baja y entre cerro los ojos

-¿miau?- su sonidito raro# sonó burlón

CRASH

El plato se hizo pedazos.

-VEN AQUÍ DE ESTA NO TE SALVAS-grito tomando una manguera (? ¿)

-MIAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-el gato corrió hasta que….

-FATE TESTAROSSA HARLAOWN QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO-grito Nanoha enojada

-ese endemoniado gato tiene la culpa…-dijo igual

-¿pretendes que te crea?-su mirada se volvió fría

-hey espera… ¿estás diciendo que no confías en mí?...-susurro bajando la cabeza.

-¡SI!...-*procesando información, un momento por favor*-d-d-digo no, espera si….no…-se asustó al ver a Fate girándose para salir de aquella cocina.

-me voy a la cama-dijo sin sentimiento alguno

-espera no has comido nada…-trato de detenerla

-ya no tengo hambre…-susurro marchándose

Fate se ducho rápidamente y recostó en la cama…el hambre la mataba y más el olor (ese de cuando estás en tu cama y tu mama está cocinando y el olor llega a ti) decidió comer algo ligero.

Entro a la cocina y Nanoha estaba terminando de cocinar

-ah Fate-chan creí que no querías comer-dijo sorprendida

-no…-contesto fríamente

-entonces….

-mira Nanoha es verdad que muero de hambre, estoy cansada, si no te importa quisiera prepararme algo…-la miro y Nanoha bajo la cabeza

-prepare bastante si quieres….

-permiso me voy a la cama…-no la dejo terminar

De nuevo se acostó. Eran la 11:00pm. Moría de sueño. Nanoha se acostó a lado de ella dándose ambas la espalda. Poco a poco Nanoha se acercó a Fate tratando de abrazarla cuando.

-miauuuuuuu

-maldito gato déjame dormir-Fate grito

-miauuuuuuu

-cállate

-miauuuuuuu

-que rayos es lo que quieres-gimió molesta.

-creo que quiere subirse a la cama-dijo Nanoha

-o no, eso sí que no…-reclamo

-no te estoy preguntando…-subió al gato

Gruño y se volvió a acostar.

El gato estaba pataleando a Fate en la cara, estomago. Hasta pudo jurar que le propino un puñetazo en la quijada.

-quisieras dejarme-hablo frustrada

-Fate ya deja al gato en paz-Nanoha dijo abriendo los ojos-espera…ahora que recuerdo alguien debería dormir en el sofá…

-¡bien! Quédate con esa cosa…-se levantó azotando todo a su paso

Dio un portazo y camino sin ganas al sofá.

*ahora que lo recuerdo…yo no quepo en el sofá*-bufo acostándose tratando de acomodarse.

Sin duda esta fue…Una Noche Terrible.

-MIAUUUUUUU

-YA CALLATE.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Próximo capítulo:

-¿Qué?

-así es…

-NO

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: espero que les haya gustado. Si te gusto deja un comentario, si no igual, si quieres correr por la calle gritando GATO deja un comentario.

#: Eso de "sonidito raro" es que no me acuerdo como se le llama. No recuerdo T.T soy un desastre.

Hasta la próxima actualización


	6. Accidentes Causados l

Momentos

Capítulo 6: Accidentes Causados I

N/A: creo que voy a descontinuar el fic. Lo siento disfruten este último capítulo espero les guste.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-despierta…

-….-

-despiértate floja-dijo Nanoha despertando a Fate pacíficamente (tanto como azotar su cara en el piso)

-oye eso dolió…-sobo su nariz roja

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-se burló de ella

-¿será que anoche no pude dormir por culpa de ese estúpido gato, y que tú me mandaste al sofá? ¿Será eso?...-contesto irritada

-pero no entiendo si ese sofá es bastante grande…-fingió inocencia

-suficientemente grande para un pony salvaje como tu…-dijo entre dientes.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-grito enojada

-nada-suspiro cansada.

-más te vale…-sobo su frente

-me voy a trabajar…-se levantó para ir al baño

"en el baño"

*ñe me duele mi cuello*-lloriqueo en su mente

Abrió la llave del agua caliente y un chorro descomunal salió disparado hacia su cara. Cayó al piso tratando, en un vano intento de contener el agua con sus manos, que no le golpease la cara.

-aphnkjcfashdpahfakjsdhpkjhdfiaheiuwpfhuphquwefi-balbuceaba tratando de respirar.

"fuera del baño, cuarto de vivio"

-jejejejejeje eso y más mereces-el gato rio con una llave# en su pata.-esto completa la primera fase de mi plan de 3 fases, que planee cuando planeaba planear mi venganza, ahora solo falta planear lo planeado que planee para el día planeado…-mientras pensaba comenzó a lamerse la pata.

"Dentro del baño"

-ayudaaaaaaaaaa-alcanzo a gritar

Intento arrastrarse hacia la llave para cerrarla pero la corriente del agua la empujo de nuevo hacia atrás.

"fuera del baño, en la cocina"

-ayudaaaaaaaaaa-se escuchó a Fate gritar

-que rayos…-Nanoha corrió al baño abriéndolo de un portazo encontrándose con Fate casi inconsciente en el piso.

-¡Fate!- corrió a cerrar la llave.

-asklfjsadjklfhg-dio una gran boncada de aire intentando respirar

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-pregunto asustada.

-n-no lo se abrí la llave y puf-imito una explosión con sus manos-el agua salió como una explosión en mi cara-se trató de levantar pero se mareo

-¿estás bien?-la ayudo a levantarse y llevarla a su habitación.

-no lo sé estoy mareada…-sostuvo su cabeza-pero en fin no se puede hacer nada…-busco una toalla comenzando a secarse y cambiándose una vez que termino

-¿hey no deberías esperar a que te sientas mejor?-Nanoha abofeteo a Fate

-¡HEY! ¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?-medio grito enojada

-había un mosquito y no me quería arriesgar a que me picara…-contesto calmada

Bufo y se fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. Comió lo más rápido que pudo y casi saliendo por la puerta una voz la detuvo.

-a donde crees que vas…-miro a Nanoha cruzada de brazos y con la mirada aterradora.

-a-a-al trabajo amor…-estaba asustada.

-no te iras-se acerco

O sí que estaba asustada

-sin….-se acercó para tomarla por los hombros

-eh…-casi estaba empezando a llorar

-tu almuerzo ¡ten un buen día cariño!-dijo alegre mientras le extendía un obento con su comida

-g-g-gracias me voy….salió y suspiro.

Ya en el estacionamiento subió a su coche y encendió el motor.

*tengo un mal presentimiento*-pensó iniciando su marcha hacia su trabajo.

Tomo la carretera para llegar más rápido. Cuando trato de frenar….LOS FRENOS NO SERVIAN.

*mierda, mierda, mierda voy a morir, voy a morir*-pensaba asustada a punto de chocar esquivando a los coches como mejor pudo

Perdió el control del auto. A 120 k/hr se estampo contra el muro de contención. El auto voló dando vueltas en el aire cayendo con el techo en el suelo.

Su vista borrosa miro hacia la ventana. La sangre comenzó a salir de unos cortes muy profundos, trato de moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía. Con el dolor agonizante logro mover sus brazos, intentando desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad, sintió como los huesos rotos chocaban uno con otro sacándole un pequeño grito, ya que si gritaba sus costillas fisuradas dolerían aún más.

Jadeaba aire, la vista se le borro más, y sus parpados se hicieron más pesados, escuchaba un pitido, las ambulancias se escuchaban lejanas. Pensó en que ese era su final que ya no podría volver a ver a Nanoha ni a Vivio, las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

-¡NO!-medio grito.

No se dejaría morir, tenía que volver a sus dos personas de su vida. Forzó una vez más el cinturón. Su cuello estaba doblado haciendo más difícil sus movimientos. Cayo de lleno al piso una vez que el cinturón.

La ventana rota le impedía su salida. Su puño la destrozo, los cortes chorreaban sangre, se arrastro hasta salir. Y luego. Todo se fundió en negro.

"casa de Nanoha y Fate"

RING…..RING- sonaba el teléfono

-¿hola?-contesto Nanoha

-_si hablo del hospital para informarle que la señorita Fate Testarossa Harlaown, ha sufrido un accidente en su automóvil, necesitamos que venga por favor….._-el teléfono cayó al piso.

Como un rayo salió del departamento y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al hospital.

"En el Hospital"

-disculpe…-pregunto a la primera enfermera que vio- ¿sabe dónde se encuentra Fate Testarossa?-pregunto alterada.

-Fate Testarossa…-repitió revisando una carpeta-sí, se encuentra en terapia intensiva… ¿Quién pregunta?-dijo algo seria

-soy su…em…su…novia-susurro muy bajo.

-de acuerdo…-dijo sonriendo

-¿puedo verla?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-claro…pero solo serán 20 minutos, reglas del hospital….-contesto guiándola a su habitación.

Entraron y dejo a Nanoha a solas con Fate en la camilla, con unas vendas en todos los lugares visibles. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al verla así, tan vulnerable, con unos sueros y bolsas de sangre que conectaban en su brazo. Se acercó a su lado y tomo su mano, estaba un poco fría, y la beso tiernamente.

-hmmm~ se quejó Fate intentando abrir los ojos

Pesadamente abrió de par en par, sus ojos. Miro desorientada a los lados. Vio a Nanoha sentada a su lado.

-Nanoha…-susurro

-shhhhh- la cayo suavemente- tienes que descansar….-acaricio su cara con miedo de lastimarla.

-yo….

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooN/A: hasta aquí el fic. Deja un comentario si quieres que lo continúe.

#: Lo de "llave" era de esas para aflojar tornillos.

¿Sin próxima actualización?


	7. Accidentes Causados l (parte 2)

Momentos

Capítulo 7: Accidentes Causados l (parte 2)

N/A: creo que si continuare con el fic.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En el capítulo anterior.

Perdió el control del auto. A 120 k/hr se estampo contra el muro de contención. El auto voló dando vueltas en el aire cayendo con el techo en el suelo.

Jadeaba aire, la vista se le borro más, y sus parpados se hicieron más pesados, escuchaba un pitido, las ambulancias se escuchaban lejanas. Pensó en que ese era su final que ya no podría volver a ver a Nanoha ni a Vivio, las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

-¿hola?-contesto Nanoha

-_si hablo del hospital para informarle que la señorita Fate Testarossa Harlaown, ha sufrido un accidente en su automóvil, necesitamos que venga por favor….._-el teléfono cayó al piso.

Nanoha a solas con Fate en la camilla, con unas vendas en todos los lugares visibles. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al verla así, tan vulnerable, con unos sueros y bolsas de sangre que conectaban en su brazo. Se acercó a su lado y tomo su mano, estaba un poco fría, y la beso tiernamente.

-mmmm~ se quejó Fate intentando abrir los ojos

Pesadamente abrió de par en par, sus ojos. Miro desorientada a los lados. Vio a Nanoha sentada a su lado.

-Nanoha…-susurro

-shhhhh- la cayo suavemente- tienes que descansar….-acaricio su cara con miedo de lastimarla.

-yo….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-descuida Fate-chan…-quito unos cabellos rebeldes de su frente.

-lo siento…-volteo la cara

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando?...

-por preocuparte….-sus ojos se vidriaron

-pero eso no importa….Fate-chan yo te amo a pesar de todas las cosas que puedan pasar…-la beso suavemente.

Nanoha tuvo que salir de la habitación para dejar a los doctores y enfermeras hacer su trabajo.  
>Cuando salieron le informaron que en unos días podría volver a casa. Suspiro aliviada, pero una voz de un hombre la saco de sus pensamientos.<p>

-¿señorita Takamachi?...

-sí, soy yo que se les ofrece…-dijo seria

-si mire iré directo al gano…estuvimos investigando el accidente de la señorita Testarossa y descubrimos algo que podría interesarle….

-¿Qué es?...-un escalofrió recorrió su espalda

-alguien corto los frenos de su auto….

-¡¿Qué?!...-grito sorprendida

-así es….cuando inspeccionábamos el coche lo descubrimos…. ¿no tendrá nada que ver con esto? ¿O sí?

-NO…-una tercera voz interrumpió

-Fate-chan…-susurro Nanoha

-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-enforcer t-t-t-t-t-Testarossa…..-el policía tartamudeo tirándose al piso y pegando su frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?-pregunto aguantando la risa

-e-e-es un honor estar frente a u-u-usted…-estiro sus manos hacia el frente y las subió y bajo haciendo una alabanza

-ya no sea payaso…-le propino un golpe en la cabeza.

-Gomen, Gomen jejeje-se disculpó y sobo su cabeza. Luego puso cara seria

-a que ha venido ¿ya saben quién es el responsable?-dijo Fate

-no a eso he venido…-comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-¿está bien?...-pregunto Nanoha

-si…solo me preguntaba que si quisiera tomarse una foto con migo….-susurro dirigiéndose a Fate

-ammm… ¿claro?-sonó confundida

-Wii…- salto de alegría y una canción de fondo sonó….

TENIA HAMBRE  
>ME DOLIA LA PANZA Y ME TEMBLABAN LAS NACHAS….<p>

(Nanoha, el policía y Fate, salieron en la calle y el estaba temblando*sus nachas*)

Y PARA MI BUENA SUERTE  
>ME PUSO ENFRENTE UN PUESTO DE GARNACHAS,<p>

(Salieron en un puesto de garnachas#, todos con lentes, y gritaron)

LE DIJE...PERRA! DAME UNA QUESADILLA

(a Fate le brillaron los ojos al ver semejante quesadilla)

LA VIEJA SE ENCABRONO

(les señalo solo alzando los dedos de en medio y pulgar)  
>LE PUSO MUCHO CHILE A MI TORTILLA...<p>

(les salía fuego por sus bocas y comenzaron a correr)

HIJA DE TU PUTA MADRE! ME DIO DIARREA

(El edificio en donde entraron al baño exploto y regresaron al hospital)

-bien eso fue genial….-alzo los pulgares el policía

-¿y la foto?-pregunto Nanoha

Puf…-golpearon todos sus frentes

-toma-le dio la cámara a Nanoha-toma la foto…-suspiro cansada

_Clic_

-ya está…ahora tenemos que…

-lo siento tengo que irme…-el policía salió corriendo y gritando de felicidad

-qué tipo tan raro….

-ni que lo digas-dijo Fate

-creo que este accidente fue causado…

-puede ser tendremos que investigar….

-ahora deberías regresar a la cama…

-pero…

-¡AHORA!...

Corrió como vil bitch y se acostó en su cama.

-mañana vendré a verte descansa

-tu igual….

-adiós…

-adiós….

Y así se fue dejando a Fate pensando que lo que le paso fue…..Un Accidente Causado

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: y que tal. Si les gusta el rumbo de la historia comenten.

Continuare con el fic pero no lo podre actualizar muy seguido así que solo queda esperar.

#:"Garnachas" sinceramente no sé qué es pero sale en el video.

Gracias por leer. Hasta la Próxima Actualización


	8. Volviendo a Casa

Momentos

Capítulo 8: Volviendo a Casa

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-bienvenida a casa Fate-chan….-dijo Nanoha

-¿o valla ahora si me haces caso no?-contesto enojada

-¡hey! Porque estas tan enojada….-contesto igual

-será por lo que hiciste hace un rato saliendo del hospital…

-¿pero qué fue lo que hice?-contesto confundida

_Flash back_

_Nanoha estaba parada afuera del hospital esperando a Fate…._

_-hola Fate-chan ¿cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir al parque? ¿Qué quieres comer? ¿Quieres un helado? ¿Sabías que te amo? ¿Por qué me vez con esa cara? ¿Porque te vas? ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Tengo hambre? ¿Quisieras come….?_

_-¡YA CALLATE!- grito con una venita salida en su frente_

_-ahora resulta que me gritas yo que me estoy desviviendo por ti, que me preocupo, que estoy feliz de que salieras del hospital, que te ofrezco algo de comer, yo que quiero pasar tiempo con tigo, yo que te amo tanto, yo que estoy aquí junto a ti, yo…_

_-señorita no sé de qué me está hablando yo no soy Fate-chan, aparte esta es la fila para entrar al baño….-dijo una chica rubia con tono enojado._

_-nyahahaha ya decía yo que había mucha gente aquí…._

_-pero ha estado hablando por 20 minutos y no hemos podido pasar ahora apúrese que todas aquí tenemos ganas de pasar…._

_-ah nyahahaha no voy a pasar…._

_Después aventaron a Nanoha fuera del hospital. Pasaron 10 minutos y Fate salió en silla de ruedas._

_-¡FATE-CHAN!-grito y se le lanzo encima a Fate_

_-Nanoha…podrías bajarte me lastimas_

_-ya no me quieres verdad-dijo con un puchero y enojada_

_-no es eso…_

_-ENTONCES QUE ES….me dirás que ya estoy gorda, fea, escurrida, plana, sin atractivo alguno, ¿sabes lo que voy a hacer?...-dijo llorando- TE DEJARE POR EL GATO….EL GATO ME AMA, NO ME DICE NADA Y SIEMPRE ES AFECTUOSO ASÍ QUE HOY MISMO TE VAS DE MI DEPARTAMENTO…_

_-¿Nanoha por favor estas escuchándote? Jamás te diría esas cosas, tu eres mi vida, no eres todo lo que dijiste, eres hermosa, para mí no hay mujer más bella que tú, eres mi sueño cumplido, mi razón de vivir, sin tu mirada no podría vivir, sin tu mano en mi mano la razón de mi existencia sería nada….por favor y, si quieres que me valla de tu departamento de acuerdo si eso te hace feliz, me alejare de ti y si lo deseas no volverás a saber nada de mi….-bajo la cabeza _

_-perdón…no quise decir esas cosas, nunca desearía que te alejaras de mi lado….ahora vamos a casa que tienes que descansar…._

_-de acuerdo…_

_Subieron a un taxi y dieron rumbo a su departamento._

_-oye Fate-chan no quieres comer algo…._

_-no gracias estoy bien…._

_-no, vas a comer…_

_Pasaron a un puesto de tacos _

_-enserio no tengo asdfghjklñlkjhgfda-le metió todo el taco en la boca _

_-eso~_

_-ñsdafjñohpoaiowieuopiqeew8p71'9483ykjbkbkbvhwqkñhfoweo8q-no podía respirar y se estaba poniendo morada_

_-¿Qué?_

_Cayó al piso retorciéndose por falta de aire._

_*interrumpimos su lectura pero es totalmente necesario ya que Fate necesito unos paramédicos para resucitarla, gracias por su comprensión*_

_End flash back _

-¿ya recordaste?...-dijo aun enojada

-yo….

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: otro cap. Más aun esta a medias pero ya tenia que no actualizaba asi que espero que les guste

Hasta la proxima actualizacion


	9. Volviendo a Casa (2)

Momentos

Capítulo 8: Volviendo a Casa (parte 2)

N/A: tengo un problema y no es de salud…..tengo hambre lol. Ok no pero se me ocurrió un día que pensé "hey rebeca por que no preguntas a los lectores que es lo que les gustaría que saliera en el fic" y eso me lleva a mi pregunta. ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara en el fic? Dejen sus comentarios y veré si puedo incluir todas sus ideas en un superhipermegaextremadamente fic que tendrá sus ideas jajaja. Bueno sin más que decir aquí el capítulo….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**En el capítulo anterior:**

*****_interrumpimos su lectura pero es totalmente necesario ya que Fate necesito unos paramédicos para resucitarla, gracias por su comprensión.*_

_-¿_ya recordaste?

-yo….

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ya no digas nada….-suspiro cansada- me voy a dar una ducha…-se metió en el baño

-¡Fate-chan! Preparare la cena así que puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras….-grito para que Fate la escuchara

-¡DE ACUERDO!- respondió

"En el Baño"

-*bien creo que si me tomare mi tiempo….ya quería salir de ese endemoniado hospital que solo me trae malos recuerdos, aparte de que hacía mucha calor…ñee ahora a ese baño rejuvenecedor*- pensó en voz alta

Mientras el agua caía en todo su cuerpo esbelto, bien formado, con esas curvas que enamoran, con esa cabellera dorada, con ese par de ojos borgoña, esas piernas largas y fuertes, con esos….esos… (Eje…creo que me Salí del tema. Lo siento no lo pude evitar XD)…como iba diciendo, mientras el agua caía por su cara tomo el shampoo, aplico y comenzó a lavar su cabello.

-creo que esto tardara mejor será cantar una canción….

_Temerosa siempre fui, incomodidad sentí  
>y en mi habitación mis rodillas abrasé <em>

_Con el miedo de enfrentar  
>frente a frente la verdad<br>cerré la puerta nada más_

_Solo con la falsedad, descubrí mi identidad  
>Oculte mis sueños para escapar<em>

_Nadie puede afirmar, que este solitario mar  
>De azul profundo se teñirá<em>

_¿Qué esconde mi soledad, con mi sincera  
>emoción?<br>Nunca fue mi intención, herir a tu corazón…_

_Tu mirada me oculto secretos,  
>Que quisiera yo revelar,<br>Descifrare a toda costa la verdad,  
>Y tu sonreirás demostrando ese cálido amor….<em>

_Se cortará aquella calidez, que parece  
>irrompible,<br>se romperá y tu pasado aflorara,  
>y a mi lado tu siempre estarás<br>Ya no me acechaban sombras de la soledad….._

_Tu mirada me oculto secretos,  
>Que quisiera yo revelar,<br>Descifrare a toda costa la verdad,  
>Y tu sonreirás demostrando este cálido<br>amor…_

Termino gritando y alzando una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el shampoo a modo de micrófono.

"fuera del baño"

-¡AMOR…!- se escuchó gritar a Fate después de terminar su canción

-creo que se tomó demasiado enserio lo de "tomate tu tiempo"…-suspiro y continuo con lo que estaba haciendo- aparte no sabe de canciones…ha…yo le enseñare….

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina__  
><em>_aquí mandan las divinas__  
><em>_porque somos gasolina__  
><em>_gasolina de verdad.___

_Todos saben quién manda en este school__  
><em>_porque nosotras somos gente cool__  
><em>_gente que siente, con sangre caliente__  
><em>_que quiere hacerse oir__  
><em>_sea como sea, aquí no entran feas__  
><em>_pa, que lo veas, te voy a mostrar__  
><em>_mira esa fea, aquella otra fea__  
><em>_aquí no pueden entrar.___

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina__  
><em>_aquí mandan las divinas__  
><em>_porque somos gasolina__  
><em>_gasolina de verdad.___

_Nosotras bailamos bien you know?__  
><em>_dance, dance y mucho dance__  
><em>_lo que pide tu corazón__  
><em>_your heart, your heart, a tí te vamos a dar.__  
><em>_Las divinas, las divinas, brillan, brillan, como stars__  
><em>_fuera feas, fuera feas, para ustedes no hay lugar.___

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina__  
><em>_aquí mandan las divinas__  
><em>_porque somos gasolina__  
><em>_gasolina de verdad.___

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina__  
><em>_aquí mandan las divinas__  
><em>_porque somos gasolina__  
><em>_gasolina de verdad___

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina__  
><em>_aquí mandan las divinas__  
><em>_porque somos gasolina__  
><em>_gasolina de verdad___

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina__  
><em>_aquí mandan las divinas__  
><em>_porque somos gasolina__  
><em>_gasolina de verdad___

_Nadie pasa de esta esquina__  
><em>_aquí mandan las divinas__  
><em>_porque somos gasolina__  
><em>_gasolina de verdad_

-¡OH POR DIOS QUIEN ESTA CANTANDO ESA PORQUERIA….GRACIAS, AHORA NO PUEDO MOVER MIS PIERNAS OTRA VEZ…!-se escuchó un sonido de alguien cayéndose al piso seguido de su grito

-ups…creo que no debí haber cantado esa canción…iré a ver como esta….-dijo Nanoha para sí misma mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido.

-¡ME LLEVA…AHORA TENDRE QUE USAR MULETAS DE NUEVO GRACIAS NANOHA!-grito de nuevo Fate arrastrándose hasta la cama para poder levantarse

-Fate-chan ¿estás bien? Escuche…AAAAHHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAODÑLAHSKLFJHDSGKJ {ASLDJGÑAKHDLJALKJDGSFKHASDGKJJ-Nanoha que iba entrando a la habitación soltó uno de esos gritos dramáticos mal actuados de telenovela mexicana (si eres mexicano (a) entenderás)

-¡Nanoha! ¿Estás bien?...-Fate se asustó al escuchar su grito

-¿Qué es lo que te paso?...-pregunto aguantando la risa

-de que hablas…-entre cerro los ojos

-pues….t-t-tienes….e-e-el ajajay el jajajaja-continuaba riéndose

-ya dime…

-tu pelo es-es-esta….-continuaba riendo

-YA DIME-se alteró al no recibir respuesta

-tu pelo esta amarillo….-y al final se tiró al piso llorando de risa

-Nanoha…-tenía una venita salida en su frente

-¿si Fate-chan?...-contesto con lagrimitas en los ojos

-mi pelo ya era amarillo naturalmente…-contesto irritada

-¿enserio?-calmo un poco su risa

-si…

-entonces ¿Por qué te veo algo diferente?...-cuestiono mirándola fijamente

-no lo sé a ver pásame ese espejo-Nanoha le paso el espejo

-¡OH POR DIOS ñalkmeñafklndñgknarkoetjkenf NO PUEDE SER!-grito sosteniendo fuertemente el espejo

-ah, Fate-chan se me olvidaba….bienvenida a casa…-sonrió mientras Fate lloraba en un rincón

*que será lo que le pasa*-pensó Nanoha regresando a la cocina

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: aquí otro cap. Más espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden dejar sus ideas para el próximo fic. Jojojo

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	10. Karaoke, Canta y Corre por Tu Vida

Momentos

Capítulo 10: Karaoke, Canta y Corre Por Tu Vida

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bien creo que en verdad el fic no está gustando tanto como yo creí, dependiendo si gusta este cap. Lo terminare : 3 espero no causar alguna queja de su parte.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-oh, por favor Fate-chan tenemos que ir, _**Hayate**_ nos está esperando junto con todos nuestros amigos, no puedes quedarte aquí sola….-dijo Nanoha tratando de sacar a Fate de debajo de la cama

-¡claro que puedo! Solo tengo que quedarme aquí y listo…-respondió con entusiasmo

-Fate-chan tienes 3 para salir de ahí…-sentencio

-pero…

-una…

-Nanoha esp….

-dos…

-Na-no-ha

-tr…

-está bien, ya voy-salió arrastrándose (exagerando)

-ok, le avisare a Hayate que no tardamos en llegar hay que apresurarnos…-dijo a Fate que seguía en el piso

-Nanoha…

-¿sí?

-¿no se te olvida algo?

-mmmm…-golpeo levemente su cabeza tratando de recordar-no lo sé, yo solo sé que no se nada…-respondió sonriendo

-se te olvido que no puedo mover mis piernas, y, que tengo este pequeño problema en mi pelo-casi lloro al decir lo ultimo

-nyahahaha lo había olvidado, lo de tus piernas se te pasara en un rato…y…respecto a tu pelo…-volteo la cara para que no la viera reírse.

-bag…olvídalo no me ayudas, mejor alístate que se hace tarde…-movió un poco su pierna y sonrió. Al sentir de nuevo sus piernas.

Nanoha hizo caso y se alisto rápidamente, Fate se tomaba su tiempo, cepillar su cabello, le llevo como 20 minutos, para terminar.

Salieron de su departamento dando inicio a una gran aventura, que quedara por los siglos de los siglos, una de esas aventuras que los abuelos cuentan a sus nietos, esa clase de aventuras que generación tras generación se ira repitiendo, esa aventura es….

Ir al Karaoke

-¡valla, yo creí que no iban a llegar estábamos a punto de!…..-Hayate comenzó a gritar pero su grito murió para sustituirle por una risa discreta (que se escuchó a 4 cuadras)

-Mou…no te burles Hayate-chan…-dijo Nanoha a lado de Fate

-¡HAHAHA PERO SU PELO ES ROJO POR DIOS, COMO NO REIRSE DE ESO….¿QUE? ¿AHORA ME VAS A DECIR QUE TE CREES #MISTER PASION ANDANTE#?! HAHAHAH-continuaba riendo burlándose de ella

-es todo, me voy…-a un paso de irse Nanoha y Hayate arrastraron a Fate dentro del _karaoke YEW#_

_-_hola, Nanoha-chan Hayate-chan, donde esta Fate-chan…-dijo Suzuka levantándose de la mesa en donde permanecía sentada

-Fate está aquí…-dijo Hayate con una sonrisa demasiado sonrrificada#

-¿Dónde?-dijo Arisa

-aquí-contesto Nanoha

-ya, Takamachi donde esta Testarossa- Signum con un semblante serio dijo lo que dijo

-que está aquí Signum- lloriqueo

-ya Nanoha dinos donde esta…-Shamal insistió tranquila

-que parte de aquí no entienden…-se enfado

-Nanoha, ya deja de jugar-vita con su tono siempre enojado le pregunto

-pero es que está aquí…-jalo a Fate que se escondía detrás de una maceta

-hola chic… ¿eh?...-Carim que estaba a punto de saludar vio a Fate con el pelo rojo junto con sus cejas, se sorprendió tanto que pasases cayó al piso

Las carcajadas de todas resonaron en todo el lugar, hasta que decidieron ir a cantar un rato.

-de acuerdo ¿Quién será la primera?-pregunto Signum

-¡YO!-grito Hayate

-OH POR DIOS CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS-dijo Nanoha

-Nanoha eso es una pared nosotras estamos acá…-dijo Fate llamando la atención

-nyahahaha ya sabía…-se rasco la cabeza

-¡DE ACUERDO AMIGAS Y AMIGOS EMPEZEMOS!-volvió a gritar

Puiri puiri papidodo piudodo  
>Puiri puiri papidodo piudodo<br>Puiri puiri papidodo piudodo

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La misma vaca, mu<p>

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La misma vaca, mu<p>

Tengo una vaca lechera una vaca de velda  
>Tengo una vaca lechera una vaca de velda<br>No la vendo ni la cambio ni la cambio si me la quiere comprar  
>No la vendo ni la cambio ni la cambio si me la queire comprar<p>

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La misma vaca, mu<p>

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La misma vaca, mu<p>

Tengo problema en el barrio cuando la tengo achicada  
>Tengo problema en el barrio cuando la tengo achicada<br>La leche que da esa vaca es bien pura de verdad  
>La leche que da esa vaca es bien pura de verdad<p>

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La misma vaca, mu<p>

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La misma vaca, mu<p>

Y mambo. puiri puiri papodido podido  
>Poro poporori pudi papodido<p>

Puiri puiri papidodo piudodo  
>Puiri puiri papidodo piudodo<br>Puiri puiri mala fe mala fe

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La misma vaca, mu<p>

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La misma vaca, mu<p>

Tengo problema en el barrio cuando la tengo achicada  
>Tengo problema en el barrio cuando la tengo achicada<br>Tolo tigres de la esquina me la quieren ordeñar  
>Tolo tigres de la esquina me la quieren ordeñar<p>

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La missma vaca, mu<p>

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La misma vaca, mu<p>

El toro de mi vecino esta enamorao de mi vaca  
>El toro de mi vecino esta enamorao de mi vaca<br>Pero ven aca cual es tu plan, eh? señorita

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La missma vaca, mu<p>

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La missma vaca, mu<p>

Y mambo. puiri puiri puiri puiri papa puidi  
>Puidi puidi metalen no suban<br>Puiri puiri puiri papa puidi  
>Puidi puidi<p>

Trompeta pao puio pao puio pao  
>Puio pao pao pao<p>

Puiri puiri puiri puiri papa puidi  
>Puidi puidi me talen no suban<br>Puiri puiri puiri papa puidi  
>Puidi puidi<p>

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La missma vaca, mu<p>

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La missma vaca, mu<p>

Tengo problema en el barrio cuando la tengo achicada  
>Tengo problema en el barrio cuando la tengo achicada<br>Que los vecinos no duermen cuando ella esta alborotaa  
>Que los vecinos no duermen cuando ella esta alborotada<p>

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La missma vaca, mu<p>

La vaca, mu  
>La vaca, mu<br>La vaca, mu  
>La misma vaca, mu<p>

Y mambo. y paue paue paue pui pui  
>Paue paue paue pui pui<br>Paue paue paue pui pui  
>Paue paue paue pui pui<p>

-GRACIASSSS SON UN PUBLICO MARAVILLOSO-grito Hayate a la nada ya que el establecimiento estaba completamente vacío a excepción de Nanoha que trataba de salir por un armario cerrado

-OH POR DIOS LA PUERTA ESTA CERRADA…BUSQUEMOS OTRA SALIDA-grito a una maceta

-¿eh? Creo que no fue buena idea cantar esa canción

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bueno hasta aquí. Na será en dos partes así que veré si continúo

##: MISTER PASION ANDANTE: se refiere a su cabello ya que se supone que el rojo es el color de la pasión.

#: _Karaoke YEW:_ el YEW es de Yuri Every Were

#: Sonrisa demasiado sonrrificada: es Hayate por dios se imaginaran la sonrisa que abarca toda su cara.

Bien hasta la próxima actualización.


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Un domingo de amigas?

Momentos

Capítulo 11: ¿un domingo de amigas?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Jejeje bien aquí otro cap. Sugiero busquen una bolsa de aire por que les va a faltar mucho

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-sí, aja, está bien, claro, si ya te dije que sí, aja, aja, aja…si, aja, si, si, ok…bye.-Nanoha continuaba hablando por "teléfono" mientras Fate la miraba divertida

-te dejo Fate-chan me está viendo raro, creo que descubrió que me drogo con panditas.-colgó su "teléfono" y miro a Fate

-con quien hablabas cariño…porque se ve que esa persona tenía tantas cosas que decirte jajajaja-dijo Fate sin aguantar la risa viendo el "teléfono" (que en realidad era una banana)

-era una amiga entiendes no tengo porque darte explicaciones…ahora que lo pienso….eres un teletubie? Te pareces al rojo…-entre cerro los ojos.

-NO ME PARESCO ANINGUN TELETUBIE YA DEJA DE MOLESTARME…-salió corriendo mientras lloraba hasta que se tropezó y cayó al piso.

-¿estás bien?...

-TU GATO TIENES TODA LA CULPA…

-miauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

-pero que….

Cuando llego a su habitación encontró a Fate con el gato en sus manos mientras lo ahorcaba sacándole los ojos (si han visto los Simpson y ven como homero ahorca a Bart así merito con el gato)

-FATE PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO….DEJA AL POBRE GATO

-PERO EL TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE CASI MUERA EN EL ACCIDENTE, DE QUE PARESCA UN TELETUBIE, DE QUE TU ME QUISIERAS DEJAR POR EL…DE TODO- grito continuando asfixiando al animalejo

-detente…-la miro con Raising Heart en la mano

-de acuerdo- chillo sentándose en el suelo junto al gato que ya estaba morado por la falta de aire

-Fate-chan no te puedes pasar la vida por ahí culpando al gato de todo lo que te pasa…-Nanoha se sentó frente a ella.

-pero…

-shhhhh…calla…solo…-se acercó a su cara-déjate llevar…-la tomo por el cuello- por mis caricias.

Fate la levanto del suelo mientras se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, sin despegar sus labios caminaron (o intentaron hacerlo) hacia su habitación, Fate tiro de espaldas a Nanoha quedando ella encima, comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, lamiendo su cuello, mordiendo dejando moretones, quito lo que le estorbaba para poder degustar sus pechos.

En tanto Nanoha quito la camisa de Fate y arañando su espalda al sentir una de las manos de la rubia en su entrepierna, quito su bra y comenzó a masajear los pechos de Fate. Pronto Fate bajo de sus pechos dejando un húmedo rastro hasta su ombligo y de ahí bajo hasta sus piernas, lamiendo su ingle consiguiendo un gemido de la cobriza, quito ese pedazo de ropa que le quedaba, observo por un momento y se quedó maravillada con lo que vio…

-no mires tanto…es…vergonzoso…-la voz entre cortada de Nanoha la hizo volar a las nubes

-pero Nanoha…estas tan mojada….-acerco su boca-que me está dando sed.

Comenzó a lamer como si de un caramelo se tratase. Los gritos de Nanoha fueron callados por la boca de Fate que le daba a probar cuál era su propio sabor excitándola más y más. Mientras gemía abriendo la boca aprovecho para introducir su dedo….sintiendo su lengua juguetear con él.

Respiraba irregularmente y volvió a gritar cuando dos dedos se introdujeron en ella, frotándose lentamente con su piel….dentro…fuera…dentro…fuera….con fuerza….despacio. Fate continúo con eso y se acercó a su oído

-te amo…

Y comenzó a morder el lóbulo de su oreja, con su otra mano masajeaba lentamente uno de sus pecho…sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes…. Fate por fin saco su mano y lamio todo ese líquido que mojaba su mano.

Se quitó también toda la ropa y junto sus dos partes íntimas moviéndose al vaivén de caderas de Nanoha, ambas gritaban sus nombres hasta que sus cuerpos cayeron exhaustos junto a la otra.

-Fate-chan te amo….-dijo Nanoha durmiéndose encima de Fate

-yo también Nanoha…

Después de su "mañana" atareada recibieron una llamada.

-¿hola?...

-_*NANOHA, FATE-CHAN SOY HAYATE, ESTOY CON SUZUKA Y ARISA ESTAMOS FUERA DE SU CASA ASÍ QUE ABRE LA ESTUPIDA PUERTA Y DEJAME ENTRAR QUE ESTA HACIENDO MUCHO FRIO AQUÍ AFUERA*- _la cabeza de Nanoha que una vez estuvo en la bocina del teléfono salió volando hacia la pared

-de acuerdo…-sobo el chipote# que tenía en la cabeza

-¿Quién era?...-pregunto Fate saliendo de la habitación ya vestida.

-es Hayate está afuera con Suzuka y Arisa…-dijo sosteniendo de nuevo su banana

-¿Qué vas a hacer?...-pregunto confundida

-voy a pedir comida, claro….-le giño el ojo

-yo la pido no te preocupes…mejor ve a atender a nuestras invitadas…- igual le sonrió

-ok, te lo encargo

Se fue dejando a Fate riéndose internamente, llamo a un lugar donde vendían "tacos".

-bien ya encargue la comida, solo falta esperar a que llegue…. No debe tardar mucho…. Ahora ¿me podrían explicar que hacen aquí?

-pues veras mi estimada Fate-chan….teníamos hambre y no teníamos dinero, hablo por mi verdad :3, y pues queríamos visitarlas

-Hayate no me importa que no tengas dinero, no es razón para venir a mi casa y dejar que yo te pague lo que comes como desesperada

-pero… Fate-chan sé que eres buena y me dejaras comer

-no, la verdad que eres un mapache y los mapaches son unos atragantados…me vas a dejar en la calle antes de que te llenes

-ya Fate-chan, por favor los mapaches están en peligro de extinción

-exacto Fate-chan ahora déjate de decir tonterías y aliméntame

**Din, dong**

-ya llego la comida iré por ella

Fate se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la puerta

-¿aquí pidieron una orden de 70 tacos?

-no

-¿Qué?

-le pedí 90

El repartidor busco entre sus notas hasta que encontró la indicada

-oh, ya veo, un momento por favor iré por su orden

El repartidor se fue dejando a Fate en la entrada

-bien aquí tiene…. ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-¿creo?

-¿Cómo es que come 90 tacos y no engordar?

-no me los como yo sola, tengo unas invitadas

-aja si claro

-es enserio

-aja como diga

-pero…

-aja

Fate se desesperó y golpeo al repartidor en la nariz

-y no tendrás tu propina

El repartidor se quedó gritando de agonía por sentir su bolsillo vacío al dejarlo sin propina

-traje la comida

-¿Qué es lo que pediste?

-algo que nos gustara a todas

-son…-Hayate se acercó y miro todo- ¡TACOS!

Salto encima de Fate quitándole todo rastro de carne en una tortilla denominado taco.

-Hayate deja de molestar comiendo como animal

-soy un mapache que esperaban de mi

-no lo sé, un poco de modales, como por ejemplo no saltar encima de las personas noqueándolas, solo por conseguir comida

-ya Suzuka, esa idiota pronto se llenara

-tienes razón Arisa no lograra comer ni 10 tacos

-¿tan seguras están? ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta Suzuka?

-¡por supuesto!

Arisa y Nanoha se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que Fate estaba inconsciente. Era raro pensar que Suzuka que siempre siendo tan elegante, delicada, odiando ensuciarse. Pudiera aceptar una apuesta de comer tacos.

Prepararon todo, a Fate la llevaron a la habitación de Vivio.

-bien… ¿están listas?- ambas asintieron- ¡AHORA!

Mientras en la sala amigas de toda la infancia se divertían viendo un concurso de tacos, sin darse cuenta que en la habitación de Vivio el gato…planeaba….¡secuestrar a Fate!

-llego tu hora Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown

-¡¿Qué?!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: aquí otro capítulo de la subida masiva de fics.

Espero les haya gustado, se avecina un problema así que posiblemente el prox. Capítulo no creo que sea de humor, comedia etc. Será más triste así que les avise para que no me amenacen de muerte antes de tiempo. ¬.¬ deja tu comentario si te gusto, deja un taco si te gusto, corre desnudo (a) por la calle si te gusto. Grita "te amo gato" en una iglesia si te gusto.

Gracias por leer

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	12. Chapter 12: Nanoha¿podras salvarme?

Momentos

Capítulo 12: Nanoha…. ¿podrás salvarme?

_¿Dónde estoy?...agh mi cabeza….que fue lo que sucedió, de la nada algo me golpeo en la nuca y luego nada…._

_**F.B**_

-llego tu hora Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown

-¡¿Qué?!

_Me taparon los ojos y solo escuchaba su voz…_

-no podrás librarte de tu destino

-¡¿de qué destino estás hablando?!

-tu destino de morir…

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué? ¿Ya tan rápido te olvidaste de m?

-no puede ser…eres…

_Luego todo obscuridad. Creo que ya sé quién es…pero… ¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan minina?... OH POR DIOS ES EL GATO….como no me di cuenta…pero claro….la explosión, los frenos de mi auto…el shampoo…todas las veces que me rasguño…la llave del baño….todo._

_Pero…si es el gato…NANOH A Y VIVIO ESTÁN EN PELIGRO…tengo que salir de aquí, cueste lo que cueste…._

Trata de liberarse de unas cadenas que tenía en sus manos y pies…un esfuerzo inútil, las cadenas no ceden. Alguien entra a la celda donde la tenían…

-bien Fate-chan tenemos muchas cosas que platicar

Le quitaron la venda de los ojos y deseo que no lo hubieran hecho. La persona que le hablaba, que la golpeaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, que…creyó….

-¿Por qué Nanoha?...porque haces esto

-nyahahaha Fate-chan ¿no es obvio?

-no….

_¿Por qué Nanoha?... ¿acaso todo lo que vivimos era una mentira?...acaso…. ¿me odia?... ¿que es lo que ha pasado?_

-Nanoha…. Por favor dime que es lo que te ha pasado…

-tu culpa…

-…. ¿de qué?

-ya te enteraras…mientras….hay que divertirnos un poco.

Saco un látigo y sonrió sádicamente. Fate abrió sus ojos como platos y todos los recuerdos de Precia, castigándola, golpeándola hasta el cansancio….regresaron.

**1 hora después **

Fate estaba tirada en el piso, con un ojo cerrado por la hinchazón y sangrando por lo mismo, su nariz rota, ambos labios destrozados, la espalda chorreando sangre con cada mínimo movimiento, ambos brazos morados, su corazón hecho pedazos.

-oh que barbaridad, mira esos labios, tranquila yo te ayudare.

Nanoha tomo una aguja e hilo, tomo la cara de la Enforcer y acerco la aguja a sus labios

-descuida Fate-chan solo dolerá un poco, y, si tratas de gritar dolerá más nyahahaha

Inserto la aguja en su labio superior bajando hasta el inferior, y así continuo hasta terminar. Ahora con su boca cocida sin oportunidad de abrirla.

-¡mira la hora! Tengo que ir a trabajar, nos vemos en la noche Fate-chan…

Salió de aquella habitación. Y Fate se quedó semi-inconsciente, con las esperanzas destrozadas, recordando….

_¿Por qué haces esto Nanoha? ¿Acaso en verdad no me amabas?... Vivio… espero que este bien….si….tan…solo….pudiera….pedirle perdón…._

Cayó en la oscuridad. No sabía cuántas horas pasaron exactamente, solo sabe que se despertó por unos puñetazos en su abdomen adolorido.

-no puedes dormir

_¿Quién es? No puedo reconocerle…está muy obscuro….no…puedo….dormirme, tengo que…salir de aquí_

Su parpado (ya que el otro ojo seguía cerrado) se sentía demasiado pesado, la pérdida de sangre le estaba comenzando a cobrar su factura.

-anda, no te duermas, tenemos que llevarte a la sala

_Esa voz fuerte, fría y amenazadora sonó de nuevo. Unos brazos fuertes me tomaron lastimándome y levantándome de él suelo. Me arrastro por todo el camino. Mi vista nublada trabajosamente lograba distinguir colores_.

_Creo que llegamos ya que me lanzo como si de un saco se tratase hacia dentro de una habitación parecida a un calabozo._

_-ahora espera…. JAJAJAJA como si pudieras escapar._

_Escuchaba voces a lo lejos, y, de la nada escuche la de ella. Tan escalofriante que no la reconocí por un segundo._

-hola Fate-chan.

_La mire con miedo, ya que traía unas cadenas en las manos._

-oh, ¿esto?- _señalo las dichas cadenas-_ ya verás….

_Las extendió y me di cuenta que no eran varias si no una con forma de….no puede ser…._

-¿sabías que esto duele más que un látigo normal?, apuesto que no…. Nyahahaha

Fate sabía que no soportaría, cerró los ojos y sintió el primer golpe. Intento gritar pero sus labios dolían tanto que respirar dolía. Un segundo golpe justo en las costillas, escucho como algo se rompía, continuo golpeándola hasta que se cansó.

-valla Fate-chan te vez horrible.

Si antes estaba mal ahora estaba peor. Tenía toda la cabeza llena de sangre, su espalda ya abierta por los golpes, todas las cotillas fisuradas o rotas, piernas y brazos con varias fracturas.

En la cara su ojo que estaba cerrado ahora sangraba, prácticamente le desfiguro la cara.

-me tengo que ir

_No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo tengo aquí, tengo tanta hambre…no puedo pensar claramente…el cuerpo lo siento tan adolorido._

_Parece que algo va a pasar porque me llevan al lugar en donde un principio estaba. Me colgaron de las manos, el dolor se hizo insoportable. Levante la mirada y me encontré con Nanoha que se acercaba a mi…. ¿Qué será lo que me hará?... ¿Podre…..salir de aquí?_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bien tengo noticias. La subida masiva de fics se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso.

Y? les gusto? Me quieren matar? Me quieren demandar? Me van a amenazar de muerte?

Espero que no lo hayan estado esperando tanto. Así que es todo

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización.


	13. Chapter 13: olle ke?

Momentos

Capítulo 13: olle ke?

_¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí? _

_Miro alrededor…no hay nadie…es hora de salir de aquí. _

Corro con todas mis fuerzas…y de golpe abro la puerta.

"_hazme un mundo de caramelo_

_Llena el aire con algodón_

_Que los dulces caigan del cielo_

_Las estrellas piñatas son…"_

Nanoha, Hayate, Arisa, Suzuka… ¿Yunno?

Las cuatro chicas estaban jugando a los dardos y tenían como objetivo a él hurón.

La música de fondo era lo peor…pero al parecer hable muy pronto…

_De repente las alegrías_

_Se me antojan de corazón _

_Si me como a besos la vida_

_Chocolates los sueños son…_

Mientas vomitaba en un rincón, vita saltaba por toda la habitación con alas de mariposita gay mientras tenía un cepillo a forma de micrófono

_Pa´que todo lo que este bueno_

_Siempre esté a punto de turrón_

_Si los dulces son de colores _

_Los recuerdos también lo son…_

Me quede parada como idiota pensando…_ ¿acaso hay ser humano que soporte esta canción sin que le sangren los oídos? Es más… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

Tengo un mal presentimiento…

Mire a un lado y Zafira estaba con un gorro de fiesta en su frente a manera de cuerno…su cola la habían pintado de colores del arcoíris y se le escuchaba gritar…

-¡soy una bella y hermosa mariposa!

…¿eh?...

Toda la casa era un alboroto….se podía notar a Shamal y Signum darse sus atascones a un lado del baña de donde salía Amy y Chrono acomodándose la ropa…

Vivio está tranquilamente leyendo un libro en la mesa… ¿Qué le pasa a esa niña? ¿Esta trastornada?

_En el cine las palomitas_

_El calor para los raspados_

_Chocolate de la abuelita _

_Para el frio del corazón…_

Hayate estaba en el sofá haciendo _"cositas" _con Carim que parecía no quejarse de nada… ¬u¬

Teana y Subaru estaban…poniendo el ambiente (? Con su….baile… erótico (?...

Está bien. Que rayos está pasando aquí…el gato estaba convulsionándose en el suelo jajaja idiota ¬¬

_Picosita la vida_

_Dulcecito el amor_

_Sonrisitas de nieve_

_Que me-_

-¡OYE!

Se escuchó toda la multitud rugir al desconectar el estéreo. Todos me miraron.

-¡HOLA FATE! ¡UNETE A LA FIESTA!

Cuando todos lo gritaron a coro daba miedo…Nanoha se acercó provocativamente a mi…me puse nerviosa... algo me dice que no podre caminar en una semana.

Mientras mis labios eran besados un extraño sabor inundo mi boca… ¿chocolate?

-no, son unos brownies…los trajo Hayate

-tranquila solo tiene vodka, marihuana y un poco de Ron

Ok. Esto es malo….

(xxx)

Nanoha Pov

Olle ke? Ke pazo? Kuando ez ke m3 kede aki dormida? X ke no tengo ropa?

Fate-chan tmbien sta dsnuda, lo xe shoy una fiera en la cama…

Ke? X k tengo sposas? X k no me puedo m0ver?

Fate Pov

Hay…mi cabeza… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...ah… los brownies…

Mire a Nanoha que esta desnuda con unas esposas en sus manos atándola a la cama…

El ambiente era ligero, se escuchaba una débil voz cantar…

¿Qué era lo que paso? Me levante lentamente sintiendo mis piernas entumidas.

Cielos…¿qué ha pasado aquí?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿muy fumado?

Bueno, es algo corto. Solo para dar señales de vida. Gracias a los que continúan siguiendo este proyecto tengo una pregunta… ¿alguien es de mexico? No tiene que ver con el fic, es simple curiosidad xD

Gracias por leer. Hasta la próxima actualización

p.d: comenta que tan fumado estuvo y si te gusto

p.d2: creo que para el próximo capitulo se sabra quien es el gato


	14. Chapter 14: Una noche mejicana

Momentos

Capítulo 14: Una noche mejicana

-ya, no estás hablando en cerio

-digo la verdad

-¿quieres que te crea? Por favor nadie en su sano juicio hace una mezcla de vodka, marihuana y ron

-es Yagami, no dudes que ella violaría hasta un mapache atropellado cuando está demasiado drogada

-bueno tienes razón…pero… ¿te puedo preguntar algo Fate?

-ammm…claro…

-… ¿también te drogaron cierto?

-si… ¿y?

-Nanoha también estaba drogada.

-aja…

-… ¿tú eres la pasiva?

Fate, tomo un sorbo de café que tenía en su mano, y se lo escupió en la cara a Shari

-¿eso fue un sí?

Tomo un sorbo más y se lo volvió a escupir

-¡¿quisieras dejar de hacer eso?!

Un sorbo más y a punto de volverlo a escupir

-¿Qué fue ese grito?

-hola Nanoha-san, estaba preguntándole a Fate que ¿Quién de ustedes dos es la pasiva?

Nanoha arrebato el café de Fate, dio un sorbo y juntas se lo escupieron en la cara.

-¡dejen de hacer eso!

-son preguntas muy inapropiadas Shari-Nanoha se acercó a su oído- aquí entre nos-susurro- Fate-chan es la pasiva

Fate estaba coqueteando con una chica que pasaba de casualidad, obvio la mujer estaba asombrada de que Fate le estuviera hablando, es más, que le estuviera coqueteando descaradamente en frente de Nanoha Takamachi.

Fate le hacía cosquillas con su dedo en el cuello y la chica parecía derretirse. Nanoha volteo y observo el acto descarado de Fate.

-¡mujerzuela!

Fate y la chica voltearon (la chica estaba pálida y Fate. Fate se comía un burrito que sabrá dios de donde salió)

-¡lagartona!

Nanoha se acercaba con pasos pesados y lentos prolongando el sufrimiento de la chica, a pesar de que pudo salir corriendo desde hace 5 minutos ya que Nanoha estaba caminando demasiado lento.

-¡hija de p-!

-¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí?

-quítate de en medio Hayate, estoy en una caminata dramática para ir a golpear a esa tanga fácil que le coquetea a mi Fate-chan

-Nanoha, no es por nada, pero hacia donde te diriges es a donde esta una planta. Fate-chan está en la otra dirección.

De mientras Hayate estaba persuadir a Nanoha que no partiera en dos a esa indefensa planta, Fate ya estaba dándose unos atracones que parecía querer sacarle las amígdalas a la chica ahora estaba pensado que el sol era un calorcito a como ella estaba.

Había un cuarto de limpieza justo al lado de donde estaban. Entraron y de la nada se empezaron a escuchar gritos de todo tipo.

-no Hayate, tengo que darle una lección a esa mujerzuela de la vida galante. Tiene que aprender que nadie se mete con la propiedad de Nanoha Takamachi

-Nanoha, no creo que Fate tenga escrito algo que marque que es de tu propiedad.

-no estaría tan segura de eso

En el cuarto de limpieza

-Fate-san, aquí tiene un tatuaje y un código de barras

-¿enserio? ¿Qué dice?

-"propiedad de Nanoha Takamachi" espere voy a escanear el código

La chica saco su celular y lo escaneo abrió sus ojos como platos

-e-es un video y dice "Fate-chan si algún día te atreves a estar con alguien más que no sea con migo la persona que abra este video sabrá lo _pasiva_ que puedes llegar a ser"

-Nanoha…

En el pasillo

-¿de verdad hiciste eso?

-claro, incluso tiene un código de barras que contiene un video, mira.

Después de que terminara Hayate estaba pálida

-Nanoha, ella no era Fate-chan. Era la mujer que te saco del hospital cuando no dejabas avanzar la fila del baño…

-no es verdad

-¿si te diste cuenta que Fate estaba ayudándote a grabar eso?

Entes de que pudiera responder, la chica y Fate salieron arreglándose la ropa e intentando en vano peinarse.

-¿te llamo luego?

-por supuesto

Entre miradillas picaras la chica (que no importa mucho su nombre ya que jamás volverá a aparecer) y Fate retomaron su sesión de besos un tanto pasados de lo sanamente aceptable

-eso es mentira Hayate-chan

-Nanoha, en ese video incluso Fate te pasa ese juguete extraño. Aparte a la que tienes amarrada no tiene los ojos rojos, ni el cabello tan sedoso… las piernas tan….ni esos…ah ni hablar de su…

Hayate estaba comenzando a babear y un hilo de sangre salió por su nariz.

-Hayate deja de tener fantasías con mi novia!

-¡ah! Si disculpa- puso su cara de fingida seriedad

Mientras ellas discutían sobre lo que sucedió Fate se fue.

-bueno basta.

-¡a donde fue esa hija de pe-!

-¡Nanoha! Cuida tu vocabulario

-lo siento

-cambiando de tema, hoy en la noche los chicos y yo vamos a ir a un nuevo bar que abrieron aquí cercas, tiene una temática un tanto interesante

-¿así?

-sí, es un bar mejicano ¿quieren ir?

-claro. Te vemos ahí

Hayate se fue. Nanoha se quedó mirando la pared frente a ella con una expresión de asombro

-ahora si… ¡DONDE ESTAS LAGARTONA!

_En otro lugar_

-¡achu!

-salud. ¿Estás bien? No te vayas a resfriar

-no Fate-san, creo que alguien se acordó de mí.

_Apartamento Testarossa-Takamachi-Harlaown _

-entonces Hayate me dijo que si queríamos ir con ellos a ese bar

-me parece buena idea. ¿Qué es lo que podría pasar?

_**Bar mejicano "Los hermanos Pérez"**_

-¡FONDO, FONDO, FONDO!

-¡vamos Fate-chan casi le ganas a Nanoha!

-mueve el culo Takamachi, me estás haciendo perder dinero!

-¡Testarossa! ¡Te juro que si te atreves a perder te daré una golpiza!

Al parecer la siempre callada Signum estaba hasta las cejas de borracha y le apostaba todo su sueldo (que no era mucho) a que Fate ganara

La competencia consistía que, quien pudiera, tomarse más rápido la mayor cantidad de jarrones de cerveza en menos de 30 segundos sin vomitar, ganaba

-¡5!

-¡vamos Takamachi!/ ¡Testarossa!

-¡2! ¡1! Dejen los jarrones a un lado

-esto no puede estar pasando.

En el bar todos tenían un bigote falso y un sombre bien pero bien mejicano.

Había mariachis tocando de fondo una canción un tanto extraña. Fate y Nanoha estaban tiradas sobre la barra, Nanoha estaba verde y apunto de vomitar.

No paso mucho para que se fuera corriendo hacia un cactus a vomitar en su maceta

-¡ez0 g4ne!

Fate se levantó de golpe, mareándose e instantáneamente se vomito sobre el barman.

-dzculpe, no0 era my intención

Todos los presentes estaban en silencio, unos más borrachos que otros empezaban a bailar perturbadoramente.

-vamos Fate, la diversión a un no termina. Aún falta…. ¡El toro mecánico!

Uno por uno que subía a esa bestia infernal salía disparado hacia la pared, ya que estaba con la potencia máxima.

Nanoha entre carcajadas y tropezones llego a lado de Fate que estaba igual que ella

-¡vamos Nanoha, súbete!

Intentando contener la risa Nanoha empujando y maldiciendo gente se abrió paso hasta llegar al artilugio ese.

Se montó con mucha dificultad

-¡apuesto 100 a que no dura más de 3 segundos!

-¡yo 500 a que antes de que lo enciendan se cae!

Las apuestas siguieron. Entonces en el momento crítico, el juego fue encendido.

Todos estaban asombrados, ya iba para el minuto encima de eso.

Fate estaba contenta quitándole el dinero a los que apostaron

-¡vamos chicos tienen que pagar!

-¡tú no necesitas el dinero!

-¿y? eso no impide que se los quite

Después de un rato, el juego termino y Nanoha bajo riéndose a carcajadas

-¡hermano!

Un tipo que estaba ahí parado se le quedo mirando raro. Nanoha choco las palmas con el tipo, que seguía sin entender nada, tomo con un poco de fuerza su mano y choco los hombros con él, empujándolo después.

-eh…Nanoha, ya es hora de irnos ¡vamos por unas putas!

Un golpe que la tiro al piso por parte de Signum tiro a Hayate!

-te terminaste el dinero apostándole a Takamachi (no entiendo cómo le apostaste a ella) es hora de ir a casa

-de acuerdo…amargada…solo porque Shamal te pasivea no tienes que ser tan agua fiestas

La guerrera Belka se quedó pálida mientras se alejaba lentamente para evitar la vergüenza de las carcajadas que empezaban a sonar

-asdfghjklñ

-Nanoha, no hables cuando tengas comida en la boca

-¡atención! Un nuevo concurso está por comenzar. De este lado tenemos a la endemoniadamente sexy, deseada por todos los presentes, rubia rompecorazones, símbolo sexual (y juguete a veces) ¡FATE TESTAROSSA!

Los gritos eran ensordecedores, muchos aplaudían frenéticamente. Entonc3es el locutor pidió calma.

-¡y del otro lado! Nanoha Takamachi

Todos disimularon tomando un sorbo de su bebida

-¡hey! Soy mejor que Fate-chan

Unas carcajadas, unas cuantas toses, se escucharon

El barman se cayó al piso de tan ebrio y por escuchar semejante tontería

-buen chiste niña- le susurro el locutor a Nanoha- ¡ahora prosigamos a nuestra competencia! Esta vez será de ¡COMER BURRITOS **EXTREMO**!

-Hayate, ya son las 3:30am tenemos que irnos

-espera a que termine este concurso

_Apartamento Testarossa-Takamachi-Harlown _

-¿Nanoha-mama? ¿Fate mama?

Vivió estaba buscando alguna señal de sus madres y lo único que encontró fue una nota. Una gotita de sudor resbalo por su frente

-es la letra de Nanoha-mama…

**Vvo fte-mama y io zalymos a k0m3r. r3gr3zar3m0x trde. **

**Tkm. Nanoha-mama**

_Bar mejicano "Los hermanos Pérez"_

-¡y la ganadora es….Fate! con 56 burritos contra 2 de Nanoha Takamachi

-¡demonios! Takamachi, acabas de hacer que pierda mucho dinero

-Hayate nadie te mando a apostarle a esta perdedora

-¿Nanoha, si le avisaste a vivio que no pasaríamos por ella?

-si, le deje una nota

Fate palideció, vivio no tendría como regresar y su colegio está del otro lado de la ciudad y no le dieron dinero.

-Nanoha. Si vivio se regresó caminado del colegio. Entonces no tarda en llegar a casa

Ambas se miraron.

-nahh ya se sabe cuidar sola

-señores y señoras, es hora de cerrar!

Varios abucheos se escuchaban. Mientras salían del bar.

El dibujo de neón de un cactus con un sombrero se apagó.

-bien chicos los veo mañana en el cuartel

Mientras decía eso salió corriendo jalando a Signum del cabello arrastrándola fuera del alcance de los atónitos borrachos que tenia de empleados.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bien. :v esta un tanto raro pero en fin. Espero les haya gustado deja tu comentario si quieres mas cosas raras o lo que sea.

(disculpen las faltas ortográficas no me tome el tiempo de revisar a detalle)

:3


End file.
